User blog:Alvaroxdm/Bwainz the Vengeful Zombie
Concept: The idea was to make a zombie-tank, with a skillset that would make it useful for ganks, as well as a passive that would certainly get a bonus from it's build - without falling on the typical bonus based on health/armor/magic res. I believe it could make a vicious and agressive tank, though I'm not so familiar with tanks..so I hope some feeback comes by! :). Note: It is a melee champion, that will be pretty squishy in terms on armor and magic resistance. It will also have a low movement speed (So that call of the grave and bury will make a difference while fightning - and to make it's passive more balanced). Abilities % of their current HP consumed every second. (This skill's range is increased by 100 when burried or during death). *'Range:' 250 |firstname = Cannibalize |firstinfo = (Active): Bwainz launches a vicious bite at the target, dealing physical damage and healing himself for 25% that damage. *'Cost:' 80 Mana *'Range:' 200 *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |firstlevel = |secondname = Bury |secondinfo = (Active): Bwainz burries himself on the ground, becoming untargetable for 6 seconds, he can activate this skill again to dispel it's effect, unearth and snare an enemy in place for 2 seconds while fearing the rest. During the duration of this skill, HP regeneration rate is increased by 25%. *'Cost:' 100 Mana *'Radius of AoE:' 350 *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Call of the Grave |thirdinfo = (Active): Haunts target enemy, forcing them to walk harmlessly towards him. Upon taking damage the effect will end, dealing magic damage. (This skill can be cast while under the effect of Bury) Cooldown: 16 seconds *'Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Undying |ultiinfo = (Passive): Bwainz gains passive, permanent reduction to it's time spent dead. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Upon death, Bwainz can cast this skill to revive at the exact place where his corpse is 20 seconds later. *'Cost:' 200 mana |ultilevel2 = }} Analysis: Innate (Miasma): A strong passive, specially for a tank - the longer they stay in range, the weaker they get (and it's a really fast HP drainer). It has quite a limited range so that if enemies back, and hit from afar, it becomes useless. (focused on balance). This skill is useful even while you are dead (contaminating the zone), making your corpse useful during a teamfight to force enemies to leave the area. Note: It scales on CURRENT health, not MAX hp. Q (Cannibalize): It will be your main skill..spamming it will grant you durability (via heal), as well a nice amount of damage (If you go for high HP build). Remember it uses your CURRENT (not bonus, not total) HP to scale, so being low on health makes this skill less effective (Unless you have a huge HP pool). W (Bury): It will be your ambush skill. You can just bury and wait till an unsuspecting enemy passes over to unearth and catch him, fearing it's allies so they can't help him and calling your teammates to finish him off..OR, you can use it when being chanced down by your enemies, to cover and negate damage, while gaining some HP regeneration to go berserk against them with your Q (Cannibalize - that will be stronger due to the amount of HP) and if things turn out bad, use your R (Undying) to continue fighting until you score an ace (Remember, you are not a peaceful zombie, you are vengeful one). E (Call of the Grave): You can use it as a way to lure an enemy to a gank/or make one stay away from it, or just combine it with your W (Bury) for a devastating trap. R (Undying): It's passive...just adds to the fact that you are a zombie (And can help you out if you are a newbie player dying a lot). It's active will grant you a second chance to decimate your enemies...hunt down the survivors of the teamfight or just save the time it would take to walk up to that turret again. Category:Custom champions